Mobile chairs are usually difficult to maneuver because of their size and weight, additionally, the design of mobile chairs do not allow the feet of the person pushing the chair to be placed under the chair, thus requiring the person to push the chair with extended arms or to take small steps, either of which is uncomfortable to the pusher. The weight of the mobile chair affects its inertia and the force required to maneuver the chair. Thus, the lighter the chair the easier it is to maneuver and to start and stop. The frames of prior art mobile chairs are rigid and do not allow the seat fitted thereto to be individually tailored to suit the user. There is no provision for readily reclining seat of the chair or for changing the orientation of the seat with respect to the horizontal.
In the past, seats have been made from forms of a standard size and therefore each seat developed with that particular form has one standard size. If a seat is required to be shortened or lengthened a separate form has to be developed and manufactured from which to make the seat. This seat form has particular application to the seats for mobile chairs so that the mobile chairs may be tailored to suit the individual requirements of the user.